


Night of Sixth Magnitude Stars - 六等星の夜

by Eli_Ayase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, lol rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Ayase/pseuds/Eli_Ayase





	

"I just want to go to sleep.." she whispered, pain in her voice and water in her lungs. 

Looking up at the moon, the other took the effort to speak, "You'll stay up for me, right?" with an equal amount of pain and water.

"Just.. for you, Nozomi." Eli pushed the words out, her gaze flickering at the many constellations around them.

It felt like, to the two of them, this world of pain and watery lungs was their eternity. They felt like they had both a curse in their situation and a blessing in each other. Slowly, Eli would twitch, pulling Nozomi's hand into hers. As she moved, the water gently splashed. The ripples in the moonlight truly were beautiful.

"Don't go to sleep, Elicchi."  
"Then, you don't either.."

Maybe small hopes in the two girls' hearts hoped a big hope, that hope being that maybe, just maybe, they would be saved. 

"Elicchi.." said Nozomi, a spare hand being reached up toward the moon. "Morning will come. I promise."  
"I don't want it to. I like the starlight too much.." the blonde murmured. "I... I know we're going to die. But.. I'm glad I get to die with you, Nozomi. I'm more than glad, I'm grateful. I'm so, so grateful. I.."  
"Shh.. save your words, Elicchi."  
The two of them fell silent, the moonlight illuminating what was proving to be a slow death. 

Eli was the first to go, the bullet in her back proving to be her maker, and she had met it well. It was a simple death, no tears, no wishes, nothing, just the last huff of air leaving her chest. Blue eyes closed for the final time, and she was gone. Simple. 

Nozomi died not too long later, the knife in the back proving to be her match and a promise to meet Eli again in the stardust the last words on her lips. Emerald green eyes stayed open, and death took the purple-haired girl into its arms. 

That night, that cold November night, was a night in which Nozomi and Eli promised themselves to each other, an undying confession of true love despite the deaths of the vessels carrying their spirits.   
That date, many, many aeons later, Eli sat upon a star. sighing softly as she recalled how her spiritual form hard to get used to. She wondered what compelled her to wait there for all that time. 

Over the years, Eli had become a cold beacon of ice and hopelessness. She waited, and waited, and waited, but for what?

It took Nozomi a long time to find Eli, and she finally did, smiling. She never, ever broke promises, and she would never have broken a promise to her beloved. She set foot on the star, and slowly approached. Eli could tell something, no, someone was behind her. 

"Leave me alone." she hissed.   
"Elicchi?"

Eli gasped and turned around, tears already streaming down her face. Slowly, tentatively, she stood and stepped towards Nozomi.  
"I promised you I'd meet you somewhere among the stardust, didn't I?" Nozomi asked, as she closed the gap and embraced Eli in her arms.   
"Finally, we... we're reunited now.." Eli breathed out her words, a small smile appearing on her face. 

"Are you ready to move onto the other world, Elicchi?"  
".....Not quite. I want to hold you more.." Eli said, as the two of them faded into stardust.

"There, you can hold me forever." Nozomi whispered, as they completely disappeared.


End file.
